Siempre juntos
by mari.chan.906
Summary: Estás enojado, estas furioso, quieres golpearlo, pero en vez de eso correspondes sus besos, sus abrazos… Cada caricia que te da te hace sentir especial.


**¡Hola de nuevo! les vengo a presentar un nuevo oneshot, es pequeño, pero me gustó mucho hacerlo. Espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Notas: los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, sino a Hinako-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis historias románticas y bastante cursis XD**

 **A leer…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre juntos

Estás enojado, estas furioso, quieres golpearlo, pero en vez de eso correspondes sus besos, sus abrazos…

Cada caricia que te da te hace sentir especial.

Sientes como los labios del chico que tienes enfrente de ti comienza a acariciar tu pecho, tu abdomen, tus muslos ignorando por completo un lugar que necesita atención inmediata.

Ese idiota, como sueles llamarlo, ha estado ignorando tu miembro a propósito, quieres patearlo por hacer eso y gritarle mil improperios, pero esos labios y esas manos que tocan tu pecho y tus muslos te distraen mucho haciendo que gimas de placer.

 **-lo estas disfrutando no es así, amor**

 **-no lo estoy disfrutando y ¡no me digas amor!-**

El idiota solo se ríe y tú sabes que es porque no te cree cuando le dices que no te gusta que te llamen así; te molesta que tus mejillas se sonrojaran bastante cuando tu querido peliazul te llamo amor, siempre pasa cuando tu chico dice sus cursilerías, que según tú, no te gustan, pero sabes que interiormente de agradan y mucho.

Te molesta sentirte como una chica enamorada, y miras con el ceño fruncido al causante de que tu corazón lata más rápido todos los días que lo pasan juntos. Te da la impresión que sus ojos verdes se han vuelto más hermosos con el tiempo y que sus cabellos están más suaves al tacto, Morinaga bromeando te dijo que eso se debía al sexo seguido que han tenido y tú lo golpeas (suavecito) por atrevido, aun así él no deja de sonreír y tú no puedes evitar seguirte molestando por gustarte su jodida sonrisa, una de las muchas cosas que te han hecho amarlo cada vez más y más.

Sumido estas en tus pensamientos y preguntándote cuando te enamoraste de él, pero tus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una ola de placer invade tu cuerpo. ¡Por fin! el imbécil decidió atender tu miembro erecto con sus labios…

Esos labios que siempre te llevan a la locura, al placer, esos labios que pueden sacarte de quicio con algún comentario, pero que también te dedican palabras de amor cuando están juntos y algo acaramelados.

Esa boca y esa lengua que se encuentran atendiendo tu adolorido miembro te gustan, sientes que el orgasmo está cerca y no puedes evitar colocar una mano en la cabeza de tu chico para que aumente la velocidad de la mamada que te está dando. Él entiende tus deseos y con gran maestría comienza a succionar, a chupar, a lamer y a besar tu miembro el cual está a punto de explotar.

Arqueas la espalda, no pudiste evitarlo, pues sentiste el fuerte y maravilloso orgasmo el cual nubló tus ojos por el placer alcanzado dejando que tu semilla se libere en la boca del causante de tan maravillosa sensación.

Aturdido, te encuentras y tratando de calmar tu respiración, estas.

Ves que Morinaga se deleita de la imagen que le muestras, una imagen tuya tan excitada, sonrojada y deseosa por continuar.

Morinaga se limpia la comisura de sus labios con sus dedos, pues tenía restos de tu semilla que él, como el angelito pervertido que es, tragó casi por competo, pues viste que dejó un poco, el que usa para mojar sus dedos…

Y tu cuerpo comienza a temblar con anticipación…

Sabes lo que va a pasar a continuación, él te va a preparar para después invadir tu interior, ese lugar que ya no solo te pertenece a ti, no desde que permitiste que él invada tu cuerpo y todo tu ser.

Sientes sus dedos en tu interior, al comienzo te incomoda, pero después esa incomodidad desaparece, y comienzas a disfrutar de esos dedos que se encargan de ensanchar tu entrada y gimes con fuerza cuando esos dedos tocan ese lugar que te hace querer gritar con locura.

Una vez que tu amado peliazul termina de prepararte decides verle directamente a los ojos, son pocas las veces que lo haces cuando están en intimidad, pero cuando es un año más que estas cumpliendo a su lado decides tomar valor, del cual no sabes dónde sacaste, para mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes que te enamoran cada día más, él te devuelve la mirada y tienes la seguridad que él está sintiendo lo mismo que tú en esos momentos

 **-te amo**

 **-yo también-**

Se susurran antes de besarse y después de unirse.

Sentiste que la estocada que te dio fue bastante profunda, que no pudiste evitar gritar de puro placer, Morinaga comienza a mover sus caderas y tú sigues su ritmo mientras se besan y se abrazan.

Te encanta ser uno con él, rodeas con tus piernas las caderas de tu chico sin dejar de besarlo, sin dejar de besarse. Quieres sentirlo más profundo, que toque ese lugar que te llena éxtasis, de un profundo placer mientras acaricias con una de tus manos esos cabellos azules que ahora se encuentran húmedos por el sudor producto del calor que ambos están sintiendo.

Te gusta acariciar sus cabellos, parece que tienes una especie de fetiche con eso, pues varias veces te has visto tocarlos y sentirlos entre tus dedos, pero también te encanta acariciar su ancha espalda es por eso que aprovechas la unión que tienes en esos momentos para acariciarlo a pesar de que sin querer lo marcas con tus uñas cuando sientes una estocada mortal, pero bastante placentera.

Las estocadas continúan, tu chico sabe complacerte en la cama, pues siempre sabe dónde tocar y hacerte sentir maravilloso

Unas estocadas más y llegan al orgasmo, tú derramas tu semilla entre sus vientres y Morinaga en tu interior, sentiste una enorme satisfacción cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Una vez que tu amante sale de tu interior se dedica a besarte, a quitarte el poco aire que habías recuperado, pero no te importa pues tú también deseabas besarlo.

Esta ha sido una noche maravillosa, ya no te puedes imaginar tener una vida lejos del hombre que amas, quien fue tu kohai, quien es tu amigo, quien fue tu novio para después convertirse en tu esposo.

No puedes evitar sonreír al recordar como iniciaste este día… Querías hacer algo especial para ambos pues no te agrada que Morinaga sea siempre el que te sorprenda con una deliciosa cena por su aniversario de bodas. Querías ser tú el que lo sorprendería esta vez, por eso pensaste salir temprano de tu trabajo para comenzar hacer los preparativos para la cena mientras aprovechabas que Morinaga estaría en el trabajo.

Le habías dicho que no planeara nada, que tú te encargarías esta vez de la celebración, pudiste ver que tu chico estuvo preocupado cuando se lo dijiste, pero aun así él sonrió, te dio un beso casto en los labios y te dijo que llegaría temprano para celebrarlo juntos.

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegaste a la casa, junto con unas cosas que usarías para la cena, apenas viste la hora, te pusiste mano a la obra, pero con el transcurrir de las horas te diste cuenta que te sería bastante difícil hacer una comida decente.

No pudiste evitar renegar y pensar que tal vez debiste haberle pedido ayuda a Kanako o a Tomoe en esto, pero no querías que ellos se enteraran lo que planeabas hacer, pues tienes tu orgullo, querías hacerlo solo…

Pero después te estuviste arrepintiendo no haberlos llamado cuando viste la cocina hecha un desastre, totalmente sucia con restos de comida alrededor, la que supuestamente seria para la cena de aniversario.

Lágrimas de frustración descendieron por tu rostro ese día, pero las limpiaste de inmediato y pensaste en limpiar el desastre que causaste para que tu peliazul no se enterara de tu intento fallido, y en eso estabas hasta que escuchaste la puerta de la entrada de tu casa abrirse, haciendo que detengas todo movimiento.

La persona que no querías que viera ese desastre, había aparecido…

Morinaga estaba preocupado por ti, por eso había decidido llegar más temprano de lo planeado, y no pudiste evitar que viera el desastre en la cocina y tú en medio de ella.

Te sentiste avergonzado cuando él te miró con cara de sorpresa, sabias que la culinaria no es lo tuyo, pero aun así habías decidido intentarlo solo para darle una sorpresa a tu querido peliazul, y vaya que lo habías sorprendido, pero con el desastre que habías causado.

No soportaste estar en la cocina más tiempo, y Morinaga pudo ver lo que planeabas hacer así que te detuvo justo cuando estabas por entrar a la habitación que compartes con el amor de tu vida y al que de alguna forma sentiste que habías decepcionado.

Él te abrazó y trató de calmar tu ira y tu frustración, sentimientos que fueron producto de que las cosas no hayan salido como lo habías planeado. Una vez que te calmaste propusiste ir a comer afuera ya que la comida para la cena estaba arruinada, pero él decidió que quería probar algo diferente esta vez. Tú no entendías a que se refería al comienzo y veías como tú esposo comenzaba alistarse para limpiar el desastre de la cocina…

Tú decidiste ayudarlo.

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar, Morinaga se preparó para cocinar y te pidió que lo ayudaras, tu no querías, pues temías volver a causar otro desastre, pero él te sonrió y dijo que no debías avergonzarte que no supieras cocinar, que eso es algo que se hace con la práctica, y que le gustaría enseñarte a cocinar para que la próxima vez lo sorprendas con tu comida.

Aceptaste a regañadientes…

Pero al final te pareció bastante entretenido cocinar al lado de Morinaga, él te enseñó como cortar, preparar y mesclar ingredientes.

Morinaga estuvo muy feliz con la cena que hicieron, que si bien no fue una comida muy elaborada comparada a las que él te había preparado en los aniversarios anteriores, este era diferente pues esta cena la hicieron juntos y eso es lo que le hizo muy feliz.

Ambos lo estaban

Después de cenar, se besaron de manera profunda dirigiéndose a la habitación que comparten desde hace cinco años desde que se casaron en Canadá, y actual lugar de residencia.

Sin duda había sido un maravilloso día y mañana será mejor pues no tienen trabajo y pueden continuar con la celebración.

Muchas cosas han pasado a lo largo de los años desde que se volvieron novios y después decidieron casarse, tu trabajo te mantiene ocupado y él también lo está con el suyo, por eso siempre tratan de disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que tienen libre juntos…

Los fines de semana son sagrados.

Te acomodas mejor en los brazos de tu esposo, sin duda te sientes feliz de que las cosas hayan terminado así.

 **-¿en qué piensas, Souichi?-** escuchas la voz de la persona que amas, tu corazón acelera su latido, eres consciente de que ese es el efecto de estar locamente enamorado.

- **nada en especial-** respondes cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que te brinda tu esposo, él comienza a acariciar tu espalda y tus cabellos, y tú disfrutas de esa caricia. Ya estabas a punto de dormirte hasta que escuchas una pregunta que hace que abras los ojos nuevamente.

 **-¿Souichi, ya lo pensaste?, me refiero a lo que te mencioné hace unos días-**

Suspiras, sabes de qué está hablando, te acomodas mejor en esos brazos para sentir mejor esa calidez que te arrulla

 **-ya lo pensé-** le das un leve beso a Morinaga en los labios que lo tomó desprevenido, como todo lo que haces cuando tomas la iniciativa **-estoy de acuerdo con la adopción-**

Puedes ver la sonrisa de tu peliazul, sabes que está feliz y tu también lo estas, pues estas ansioso por tener otro integrante en la familia.

Sabes que cuidar de un niño no será tarea fácil y que muy probablemente tengan que cambiar un poco sus horarios de trabajo para poder dedicarlos al bebé, pero es algo que deseas hacer y sabes que no estarás solo, pues Morinaga estará contigo.

Algo que harás junto a Morinaga.

Juntos ahora y siempre...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que debería estar actualizando Amor a primera vista, pero tuve una especie de bloqueo con el fic, pero otra vuelta me estoy emocionando y estoy tratando de terminarlo, pero debido a que otra vuelta tendré exámenes puede que me tome algo de tiempo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot ¿merece reviews?**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Atte: Mari chan**


End file.
